Es culpa de la magia
by Akari Yumei
Summary: Un estudiante rumamo leyó descuidadamente un hechizo frente a Alfred y Herarcles provocándoles una situación un tanto vergonzosa, sus parejas se dan cuenta y les ayudaran de modo que todos ganen algo realmente bueno USUK y Giripan lemon en ambos para Lovyrs


**Disclaimer**: Los personajes no son míos sino de su respectivo dueño, Hidekazu Himaruya~

las dos parejas principales son USUK y Giripan con lime en ambas

N/A: este fic es para Lovyrs que me lo había pedido y aquí se lo traje, en fin espero lo disfruten todos

* * *

En la prestigiosa Word Academy asistían alumnos de todo el mundo, estando diseñada para ese mismo objetivo, como en toda institución había parejas de todo tipo. Una de esas parejas era Alfred y Arthur los cuales tuvieron que pasar por mucho para poder estar tranquilos y juntos, otra pareja la cual era muy amiga de esa consistía en un griego y un japonés que respectivamente tomaban el nombre de Herarcles y Kiku, los cuatro eran felices y les iba bien en clases.

Pero habían estudiantes que más que estudiantes parecían brujos, no como Arthur quien usaba la magia con cautela, ellos la usaban como niños pequeños o simplemente no cuidaban el espacio en donde conjuraban y demás. Un día un rumano mostraba su nuevo libro de hechizos a su mejor amigo quien era un búlgaro. Alfred conversaba con Herarcles sobre un trabajo en el que los habían puesto juntos –valía mucho así que no estaba tan despreocupado- pasaban en frente de ellos cuando…

-ahora~ -terminó de recitar un hechizo que apenas y lo había visto en su vida-

-qué? –dijo el estadounidense y de repente sintió algo en su entrepierna-

-hm? –el griego junto con él se quedaron estáticos al momento sintiendo algo sumamente vergonzoso e incómodo en sus regiones vitales-

Los dos jóvenes frente a ellos los notaron y apenas se dieron cuenta de lo que hicieron…de lo que el rumano hizo, dejaron caer los libros con un rostro digno de poema

-qué es esto?! –el ojiazul gritó sonrojado agachándose para que nadie lo viera y así poder quitarse su chaqueta para cubrirse improvisadamente-

-esto es imposible…-susurró apenado el griego haciendo lo mismo con su chaqueta usándola de la misma forma-

-qué demonios nos hicieron?! –se quejó el rubio avergonzado desde el suelo todavía, el castaño estaba más sereno pero sentía lo mismo que el otro-

-tú fuiste el que recitó eso! –le espetó el búlgaro señalando a su amigo-

-no sabía que eso ocurriría porque no dice que es para alguien más! –se defendió y Alfred los interrumpió-

-cómo diablos resolvemos esto?! –preguntó Alfred abochornado sintiéndose realmente mal-

-qué diablos es esto?! –ahora era Herarcles quien se estaba impacientando, ambos sentían el calor subírseles y no lo podían frenar-

-eso sólo se puede arreglar con…-respondía el castaño tragando en seco y no tuvo que completar la frase para que los otros dos entendieran y salieran corriendo hacia los baños-

Era incómodo y doloroso correr así y no prestaban atención a nada, pues, los pasillos eran largos si querían llegar hasta los baños abandonados de la academia, nadie les escucharía pero faltando pocas aulas en igual estado

Pum! Chocaron contra dos usuarios cayendo los cuatro al suelo

-maldición! –se quejó Alfred- fíjense por dond…!

-Kiku? –aturdido por el golpe Herarcles pudo articular levantándose-

-Arthur~! –y el estadounidense se levantó abrazándolo lo cual por alguna razón no le provocó un buen sentimiento al mencionado-

-qué ocurre? –preguntó el japonés-

-esperen –volteó a los lados Alfred y luego abrió una puerta de una aula sumamente grande y vacía con las ventanas selladas y cubiertas dejando algo oscuro el lugar, entraron y Herarcles cerró-

Les explicaron brevemente con gestos y con pena mostrándose por sus mejillas a sus parejas las cuales estaban en un trance sin percatarse que al haberse topado con ellos significaría algo o muy bueno o muy malo, depende de cuánto soporten sus respectivas entradas

-entonces, qué quieren que hag...? –el inglés no terminó por el apresurado se su novio robándole un apasionado beso el cual a duras penas después se acostumbró correspondiéndole-

Kiku tampoco habló más porque su pareja hacía lo mismo, ya cada quién estaba en lo suyo.

Así que veamos lo que ocurrió con Alfred y Arthur primero:

El mayor comenzó a besar al menor por el cuello vorazmente, no lo lastimaba pero el apresuro y pasión le sacaba gemidos sin reprimir jamás. El anglosajón se estaba acalorando cada vez más al recibir los cuidados del otro.

Besos aquí y allá bajando cada vez más, la camisa fue apresuradamente quitada para saborear el pecho níveo del menor, el cual torpemente hizo lo mismo con la camisa del otro para besarle por unos momentos tocando el bien cuidado cuerpo del americano, retomó el control recostándose en el suelo con Arthur abajo quien no se quejó sino que disfrutó hasta que empezó a sentir al mayor enloquecer, entonces hubo protestas

-es-espera Alfred ah~ -sus tetillas fueron mordidas para ser estimuladas apresuradamente- más despacio ah~ -el mayor bajó la intensidad al recordar que su pareja no era un juguete entonces comenzó a ir más abajo por el vientre haciendo que el menor recibiera espasmos de placer.

Volvió a subir lamiendo gustosamente y besó a su pareja el cual le correspondió abrazándole por el cuello, sintiendo luego el estímulo en sus partes bajas por la rodilla del mayor subiendo y bajando, gemía fuerte y eso enloquecía al estadounidense el cual no se esperó más y le quitó el resto de la ropa junto con la de él; le dolía y mucho.

Abrió las piernas del menor acomodándolas arriba de sus caderas y sin preparación entró de lleno en él sacándole un grito de dolor y a la vez de placer, el norteamericano lo escuchó y se detuvo

-maldición! A-avisa a la próxima idiota –se molestó el anglosajón el cual arqueó su espalda abrazando al mayor por la espalda-

-lo siento…-se disculpó y esperó-

No tardó mucho y el inglés dio la señal con un movimiento de cadera lo cual les produjo un gemido profundo, Alfred entonces comenzó el vaivén suavemente pero no conteniéndose luego apresurando el paso y gimiendo con su pareja descontroladamente

-Al-Alfred~ ah~! Ah~! –gritaba sintiendo las oleadas de placer que le provocaba su amante- m-más~

-c-como gustes…love~ hgm~ -subió las piernas de él en sus hombros para llegar más profundo buscando aquel punto-

-aghh~! –ese gritó fue especial- a-ahí~

-A-Arthur~ eres tan…ah~ -gemía también el otro-

Las emboscadas se volvieron más fuertes, la temperatura alta, los cuerpos vueltos uno y una fina capa de sudor hacía brillar sus rosadas pieles sintiéndose en el clímax

Arthur gritó liberándose entre los vientres de ambos contrayendo sus muslos y haciéndole llegar al americano el cual también gritó liberándose en su interior relajando al menor por ese líquido que se sentía tan satisfactorio llenándole su interior, Alfred salió lentamente de su interior y se recostó abrazando a su amante dándole un suave beso en los labios.

Ahora lo que ocurrió con Herarcles y Kiku también empezaron a disfrutar, sólo que el griego se ocupaba de alargar la experiencia en aquel acto. Besos llenos de pasión por parte del mayor bajando lentamente por el suave cuello del nipón sacándole leves gemidos de acorde más bajaba quitando en el proceso la parte superior de su camisa dejándole el pecho semi descubierto y los hombros como perfecto banquete para él mordiéndolos en seguida y aumentando la temperatura del más pequeño. El castaño se mostró gustoso escuchando aumentar el volumen de la vos del azabache.

Se sentó suavemente con Kiku en sus regazos y lamió el pecho semidesnudo saboreando la piel lentamente bajando cada vez más haciéndole erguir la espalda al sentir esa sabrosa sensación.

-ya no puedo esperar –le susurró sensualmente en su oreja mordiéndole el lóbulo estremeciéndole-

-es-está bien…sólo…-no terminó la frase al sentir sus pantalones junto con los del mayor volar sin saber donde cayeron comenzando a posicionarlo cerca de su miembro no penetrando aún-

Lo besó con devoción y este le correspondió abrazándole y acariciando el bien formado cuerpo del mayor, el cual luego le hizo humedecer sus dedos y este lo hizo sin trabas gimiendo luego al sentir el primero entrar. Uno…dos…y el tercero le sacó el gemido más alto para darse cuenta que ya estaba listo entonces Herarcles lo agarró de debajo de los brazos y lo fue sentando lentamente sobre su miembro gritando al estar toralmente lleno del mayor, se empezaron a mover sintiéndose complementados, el japonés enroscó las piernas en el griego y continuó con los movimientos de arriba abajo y este empujaba sintiendo el interior de su pareja ambos liberando alaridos de placer, no decían sus nombres mas no les importaba porque con sólo mirarse el uno al otro y disfrutando del momento con cada gemido sabían que estaba cerca.

El japonés gritó más fuerte al sentir la ola de placer más grande que las anteriores, entonces es cuando el griego movió tocando siempre el mismo punto cada vez más gritando los dos hasta que el menor llegó a su punto presionando al griego y ambos viniéndose juntos, uno en sus vientres y otro en el interior del otro llenándole por completo, salió de su interior y lo sentó en sus piernas besándole nuevamente pero más suave y con tacto acariciándole la cabeza y la espalda con sus manos.

Después de un rato las dos parejas decidieron que era hora de salir así que buscaron su ropa esparcida por la habitación y se acomodaron lo mejor posible para no llamar la atención.

Salieron sigilosamente no haciendo ruido y lentamente se fueron a sus respectivas aulas simulando el griego y el japonés sus mejillas algo sonrojadas a través de su gesto serio y tranquilo, y la sonrisa de tontos que traían el estadounidense y el británico.

Poco después el búlgaro y el rumano conversaron acerca de lo que sucedió

-oye, ellos estarán bien no? –preguntó el rubio-

-no lo sé pero…-el castaño miraba el libro con sumo cuidado descifrando de qué trataba el hechizo- ah!

-lo encontraste?!

-sí! Y trata sobre….-leyó y su cara se sonrojó a la vez que contenía una gran carcajada- no puedo creerlo jajajajajaja~

-qué sucede? –le quitó el libro para leer los apuntes de este y se echó a reír-

-así que de eso se trataba –hablaba el hechicero entre risas- no me esperaba que los dos fueran tan pervertidos

-ni pensar que todo este tiempo creímos que fue tu culpa

Pues en los garabatos que hizo el joven en el libro para saber qué decía con exactitud se leía: "este embrujo…para hacer que…la persona quien reciba esto…físicamente…lo que quiere…podrá cumplirse…" es decir que quien lo reciba y siendo algo físico, el deseo que quiera podría cumplirse, como por ejemplo una fantasía sexual, de alguna u otra manera tendría efecto moviendo a los de su alrededor para hacerse valer en un plan fríamente calculado, o sí, la magia era poderosa.

* * *

bien, espero que les haya gustado

hey Lovyrs espero haya sido de su agrado, con cariño y esfuerzo para usted ^.^ -además de que creo le debo otro con Gerita, veré cuando lo puedo subir :)

hasta la próxima y gracias por leer


End file.
